A conventional light for vehicles generally includes a main lamp which is located at a focus position of the reflector so as to provide a light beam for illuminating the road in front of the drivers, and a sub-lamp which provide visible light when the main lamp is not in use. U.S. Pat. No. 6,107,916 discloses a signal lamp for vehicles and includes a light release ring made of optical fibers and the sub-lamp emits light toward the optical fibers which indirectly reflect the light beam. However, the optical fibers are expensive and the illumination from the optical fibers is not satisfactorily bright enough. Some lights for vehicles reflect the light beam via the reflector so that the light release ring can be seen. The sub-lamps usually can generate less light than the main lamp so that the light release ring cannot be seen clearly if the main lamp is operated.
The present invention intends to provide a vehicle light that includes several sub-lamps connected to a periphery of the reflector and emit light beam directly to the light release ring connected to the reflector so as to improve the inherent shortcomings of the conventional vehicle lights.